In the disclosure of the present invention reference is mostly made to the treatment of diabetes by injection or infusion of insulin, however, this is only an exemplary use of the present invention.
Portable drug delivery devices for delivering a drug to a patient are well known and generally comprise a reservoir adapted to contain a liquid drug and having an outlet in fluid communication with a hollow infusion needle, as well as expelling means for expelling a drug out of the reservoir and through the skin of the subject via the hollow needle. Such devices are often termed infusion pumps.
Basically, infusion pumps can be divided into two classes. The first class comprises infusion pumps which are relatively expensive pumps intended for 3-4 years use, for which reason the initial cost for such a pump often is a barrier to this type of therapy. Although more complex than traditional syringes and pens, the pump offer the advantages of continuous infusion of insulin, precision in dosing and optionally programmable delivery profiles and user actuated bolus infusions in connections with meals.
Addressing the above problem, several attempts have been made to provide a second class of drug infusion devices that are low in cost and convenient to use. Some of these devices are intended to be partially or entirely disposable and may provide many of the advantages associated with an infusion pump without the attendant cost and inconveniencies, e.g. the pump may be prefilled thus avoiding the need for filling or refilling a drug reservoir. Examples of this type of infusion devices are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,048 and 4,552,561 (based on osmotic pumps), U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,001 (based on a piston pump), U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,148 (based on a membrane pump), U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,895 (based on a flow restrictor pump (also know as a bleeding hole pump)), U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,288 (based on a gas generating pump), or U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,020 (based on a swellable gel) which all in the last decades have been proposed for use in inexpensive, primarily disposable drug infusion devices, the cited documents being incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,865 discloses a manually held infusion device allowing two vial-type containers to be connected and a pressure to be build up in one of the containers to thereby expel a drug contained in that container.
The disposable pumps generally comprises a skin-contacting mounting surface adapted for application to the skin of a subject by adhesive means, and with the infusion needle arranged such that in a situation of use it projects from the mounting surface to thereby penetrate the skin of the subject, whereby the place where the needle penetrates the skin is covered while the appliance is in use. The infusion needle may be arranged to permanently project from the mounting surface such that the needle is inserted simultaneously with the application of the infusion pump, this as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,605,765, 4,340,048 and in EP 1 177 802, or the needle may be supplied with the device in a retracted state, i.e. with the distal pointed end of the needle “hidden” inside the pump device, this allowing the user to place the pump device on the skin without the possibility of observing the needle, this as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,858,001 and 5,814,020. In addition to pumps, alternative means for transporting a fluid drug may be used, e.g. iontophoresis as discussed below.
Although it can be expected that the above described second class of fully or partly disposable infusion devices can be manufactured considerably cheaper than the traditional durable infusion pump, they are still believed to be too expensive to be used as a real alternative to traditional infusion pumps for use on an every-day basis.
Before turning to the disclosure of the present invention, a different type of device relying on the insertion of a needle or needle-like structure will be described.
Although drug infusion pumps, either disposable or durable, may provide convenience of use and improved treatment control, it has long been an object to provide a drug infusion system for the treatment of e.g. diabetes which would rely on closed loop control, i.e. being more or less fully automatic, such a system being based on the measurement of a value indicative of the condition treated, e.g. the blood glucose level in case of insulin treatment of diabetes.
A given monitor system for measuring the concentration of a given substance may be based on invasive or non-invasive measuring principles. An example of the latter would be a non-invasive glucose monitor arranged on the skin surface of a patient and using near-IR spectroscopy, however, the present invention is concerned primarily with devices comprising a transcutaneous device such as a needle-formed sensor element.
The sensor may be placed subcutaneously being connected to external equipment by wiring or the substance (e.g. fluid) to be analysed may be transported to an external sensor element, both arrangements requiring the placement of a subcutaneous component (e.g. small catheter or tubing), the present invention addressing both arrangements. However, for simplicity the term “sensor” is used in the following for both types of elements introduced into the subject.